Siempre a tu lado
by Filament
Summary: Que pasaria si en una historia alterna Lucy fuera una Maestra de espadas y Loke un fuerte guerrero, que ambos estuvieran en tiempo de batalla y que Fairy Tail fuera una Dinastia. ¡ RESPONDEME LUCY!... ¡ TE AMO TANTO!... ¡ Tranquilo no rompere mi promesa Loke! ! Nos volvemos a encontrar hermanita!... todo eso y mas aqui... pasen y lean.
1. capitulo1

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Esta fue una historia que se me ocurrio, no tiene mucho que ver con el anime Fairy Tail pero me gusta bastante la pareja de Loke y Lucy. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**La historia si es mia. espero que les guste. Por favor dejen un Review si no es mucha molestia...**

**Sin mas que hablar aqui esta el capitulo 1**

**En un lugar lejano de las altas montañas se podía ver una chica de cabello amarillo largo con una cola alta, su piel era casi blanca y tenia unos bellos ojos marrones, tenia un vestido blanco corto con un chor debajo de color negro, y una zapatillas negra, esta chica estaba entrenando con su espada en tonalidades fucsia y negro, a lo lejos se podía oír la voz de un joven de hermoso porte y cabello anaranjado con ojos color negro los cuales estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de vidrio azul, que formaban parte de unos lentes , este pronunciaba el nombre de Lucy.**

**¡Lucy!- llamo el chico como por tercera ves, pero la chica estaba tan con concentrada que no prestaba atención **

**¡Lucy! - en ese momento la chica voltio, y sin darse cuenta tenia la espada a centímetros de la cara del chico. este le dijo:**

**-Lucy no tienes que ser tan ruda solo te vine a decir que hay reunión en la Dinastia Fairy Tail.  
**

**-Discúlpame Loke estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que estabas cerca.**

**-Dale, no te preocupes y vamos a la reunión que se nos hace tarde. **

**Y así se fueron Lucy y Loke a la reunión. Al llegar hay nombraron los lideres, como maestra de espada a Lucy y Loke como Guerrero principal, junto con algunos de sus amigos Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, entre otros, también les dijeron que mañana partían a un entrenamiento por que venían tiempos de guerra y tenían que estar preparados, para cualquier batalla que se les presentara. Los meses pasaron rápido y cada uno de los líderes lo especializaron en algo, a Lucy en espadas y dagas y a Loke en defensa y ataque. Ante todas estas cosas Loke y Lucy se hicieron una promesa estar siempre unidos pase lo que pase. **

**Un día Lucy estaba entrenando y no podía sacar una técnica, en medio de la frustración e ira lanzo la daga contra una pared y esta se devolvió, iba directo a Lucy pero en ese momento a pareció Loke y desvió la daga; Lucy quedo en shock, Loke se voltio y le dijo**

**-¡Estas loca! Esa daga casi te hace un daño.**

**-No te preocupes Loke estoy bien**

**- ¡Quieres que no me preocupe! si acabo de llegar y lo primero que hago es correr para desviar esa daga que venia hacia ti.**

**-Solo fue un descuido- dijo Loke con una cara un poco cansada**

**-Un descuido que casi te hace un daño debes descansar Lucy.**

**-Loke estoy bien... no... Te… preocupes….- pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que callo inconsciente.**

**-¡Lucy!- grito Loke, fue hasta donde estaba ella, y noto que su piel era más pálida de la normal y su rostro demostraba cansancio.**

**Loke la llevo en brazos hasta para que la atendieran en la enfermeria de la Dinastia Fairy Tail y descansara, después que la atendieron Loke se fijo en la hora y eran como las 10 de la noche, llevo a Lucy a su casa, y la dejo en su cama, pero no quería dejarla sola así que se sentó al lado de ella y empezo a detallarla, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se quedo dormido.**

**A eso de las cuatro de la madrugada Lucy despertó y sintió un precio en su mano, y cuando miro era la mano de Loke entrelazada con la de ella, inmediatamente se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Lucy. **

**Ella movió la mano y Loke se despertó, este se la quedo mirando, de repente empezó a preguntar muchas cosas. Esta solo le pudo decir que se calmara que estaba bien, y le sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, Loke se la quedo mirando para luego decirle que le prometiera que siempre se iba a cuidar, esta amplio su sonrisa y le dijo que se lo prometía, pero que ahora fuera a descansar, Loke le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro pensado en la sonrisa de Lucy.**

**Nos vemos las proxima se despide Filament. **


	2. capitulo 2

**Konnichiwa minna-san!  
**

**Aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia, Fairy Tail no me pertence sino a Hiro Mashima. **

**Gracias por esos review que me inspiraron a continuar esta historia :D :D  
**

**Capitulo 2**

**Ya ha transcurrido una semana y Lucy ahora tenía más cuidado a la hora de entrenar, ya podía dominar todas las técnicas, y el cambio repentino de estas, también logro afinar su sentido de la precisión y puntería. Por otro lado Loke había mejorado bastante sus ataques cada ves eran mas fuertes y su defensa era impresionante, las ultimas dos partes que faltaban para terminar el entrenamiento era el combate con armas y el cuerpo a cuerpo. Lucy se acerco a donde entrenaba Loke, lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo:**

**-Loke ya te dijeron quien va a hacer tu contrincante en el combate.**

**-no aun no me dicen quien es y mi entrenador dice que me enterare el día del combate.**

**- que extraño mi entrenador tampoco me quiere decir.**

**- Bueno eso lo veremos el día del entrenamiento, estoy ansioso por saber quién es.**

**- si lo veremos ese día, bueno iré a seguir entrenando te veo al rato adiós Loke. - Lucy se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sonrió como aquellas ves en la tienda de campaña, esta se fue dejando a un Loke muy pensativo y tocándose la mejilla que esta había besado. Lo único que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Loke es "Rayos porque la sensación de sus labios sobre mi mejilla se sintió tan bien, en serio tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en Lucy , empiezo a desconcéntrame… aunque quien no va a desconcentrarse con ese lindo cabello color oro, esos perfectos labios rosados, y esa sexy manera de caminar, Demonios me estoy desviando del tema… " **

**- … Ah, Lucy que me estás haciendo, te conozco desde pequeño y aun no se me olvida ese día que te conocí y eso que ya han pasado 11 años. **

**Flashback**

**A lo lejos en las montañas más altas de magnolia se podía ver a un niña de cabello dorado de más o menos unos 5 años entrenando frente a un árbol, esta niña estaba tan enfocada en entrenar que no se dio cuenta cuando de repente aparece un niño de mas o menos unos 7 años y le pregunta:**

**-Oye niña, ¿que haces?**

**La niña se lo quedo mirando y volvió a lo que estaba no se molesto en responder.**

**¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!...**

**¡Qué!, no ves que estoy entrenando, hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.**

**Ok, pero espero que sepas que ese movimiento lo estas haciendo mal.**

**¿Y según tu como es?**

**Así - y le mostro que la pierna la tenia en mala posición**

**¡Oh! Gracias…**

**De nada, me llamo Loke - este sonrió ampliamente.**

**Un gusto me llamo Lucy - sonrió de la misma manera-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?**

**Me encantaría Lucy- Y así comenzaron a entrenar los dos juntos, al rato se sentaron a descansar y Loke le dijo a su nueva amiga: **

**¿Y dime a que Dinastía perteneces? **

**Pertenezco a la Dinastía Fairy Tail **

**¿En serio? ¡que genial yo igual!**

**Que bien tengo un amigo en la Dinastía-Lucy sonrió ampliamente.**

**No tienes un amigo en la Dinastía.**

**¿a no?**

**No, tienes un mejor amigo –Lucy sonrió.**

**¡Genial! de ahora en adelante eres mi mejor amigo, y la persona en la que mas confió.**

**Y yo tengo una mejor amiga, Lucy te prometo siempre estar a tu lado, siempre serás la persona en la que mas confié.**

**Te hago la misma promesa Loke juntos por siempre.**

**Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y se quedaron mirando y al final dijeron al uní solo "Lo Prometo".**

**Lucy, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos a Fairy Tail.**

**Si, tienes razón Loke, vamos.- Lucy le agarro la mano a Loke y se fueron. **

**Fin del Flashback**

"**Si tengo que admitir que ese fue uno de los mejores y mas maravillosos días de mi vida, desde entonces somos mejores amigos y nos tenemos plena confianza el uno en el otro". Esto lo pensó Loke aun con su sonrisa de idiota en los labios.**

**Sin darse cuenta paso tanto tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos que ya se estaña haciendo de noche y aun no regresaba al campamento, en ese preciso momento escucho el sonido del tambor del campamento y sabia que algo no estaba bien, se monto en su caballo lo mas aprisa posible y fue directamente a la base para ver que ocurría. Al llegar lo que encontró lo dejo en shock y asombrado y lo primero que dijo fue:**

**-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?...**

**Mientras que en su mente solo rondaba una frase "Que ella este bien y no le haya pasado nada". **

**Se despide Filament **


End file.
